Satellite broadcast services that provide audio and/or video media content are becoming increasingly popular. Satellite radio is often a standard feature on many vehicles, and many consumers enjoy satellite based entertainment while they drive, fly, boat or otherwise travel.
Satellite broadcasts, however, are inherently susceptible to interruptions caused by terrain, tunnels, bridges and other objects that can block a vehicle's reception of the satellite broadcast. As a vehicle passes through a tunnel, for example, the line-of-sight to the satellite can be blocked, thereby leading to disruptions in signal reception.
It is therefore desirable to create systems, devices and processes for improving the reception of satellite broadcast signals in vehicles. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.